Oblivion's Comeback
by ElderFalloutScrolls
Summary: Just as the Dragonborn considers retiring, a second Oblivion Crisis is afoot. Will he save Nirn, or join Mehrunes Dagon in becoming a God amongst men. M in way later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Oblivion Crisis, so long ago, but gave a certain Daedric Prince the power he so longed for, and soon it would come again. Mehrunes Dagon grimaced as he walked through a massive hall deep within Oblivion that connected each realm to a single room. This room was generally used for meetings of some kind. He knew little of what the meeting would be about, but hoped it would involve killing something, he was hungry for blood. Before his thought could digress, he approached the massive ebony door. It slowly slid open, revealing each of his brothers and sisters, the other daedric princes. They were not technically related, but most daedric princes accepted the title no less. He walked forward and stepped on a pallet engraved with his name in the daedric language. He noticed he was the last one to arrive before Hermaeus Mora spoke. Mora stood as a tall bipedal male with green slick, slimy, skin, similar the flesh on the tentacles he wears in front of mortals, and not a strand of hair on his head. He sighed before speaking. "We are gathered here to discuss a certain mortal that owes us all a certain duty, in life and death, we need to know whom he will serve. You all know that I speak none other than the Dragonborn, as the mortal refer to him. He each owes us an afterlife allegiance and we know not of his intentions. Any thoughts?" Boethiah, (most know she/he goes back and forth in gender form, but for time, I'm gonna pretend it was from start to now, a she.) spoke up. "I have great use for him, he could pose as a guardian for my name as champion, I could give him powers to make him immortal, in doing so makes him a great addition to my name on Nirn." Molag Bol shouted in response. "Nay! He has pledged his soul to me already!" Nocturnal, quiet till now, spoke. "He pledged nothing to you, you gave him a weapon, he took it, plain and simple. He is a nightingale, made under a sworn oath, I want to hear nothing of your foolish cries!" Mehrunes Dagon spoke. "May I propose something on a different subject?" He asked quickly. "NO!" cried most of the princes. He continued anyways. "If we take Nirn like I tried before, we could not only have him serve us, but all of the world." Silence was his response. Malacath spoke. "Mehrunes, are you asking what I think you are asking?" "You know damn well that I am! The first attempt, I was by myself, granted I had a lot of power; I was still by myself. Together, and possibly with the Dragonborn's help, we could take Nirn, and pose as gods." A few of the princes already seem disgusted by the idea, namely; Azura, Clavicus Vile, Sheogorath, Mephala, Meridia, Nocturnal and, Sanguine. The rest looked wary or excited. Mehrunes Dagon continued. "We need to contact the Dragonborn. In doing so, we can find out if he will help us. Any volunteers?" Molag Bol spoke quickly. "Don't get ahead of yourself Dagon, what if the Dragonborn says no?" "Simple, we enslave him, brain wash, then make him our general." "And if he resists?" Dagon chuckled. "We kill him." The princes upset at Dagon's earlier proposal exploded. Sanguine was the first recognizable argument. "He helps us, and you want to kill him?! Is he not the first mortal you ever met that doesn't look down on us, or lick our boots either? He sees us as equals, respects us, I say we leave him, and his world alone." The others supporting him shouted a chorus of agreements. Dagon bristled. "HOW DARE YOU TELL US WHAT TO DO! You are a pig, plain and simple, you share a drink with the lad, and all of a sudden, he is your best friend?! What of us, your brothers and sisters? Have you forgotten about us?" Azura push past Sanguine and retorted. "WE ARE LEAVING THEM ALONE, AND IT IS FINAL!" The 7 princes supporting the Dragonborn left the council room, and one by one, left others soon left as well. The last in the room were; Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bol, Malacath, and Jyggalag. Molag spoke. "Each of you, I know how long we have planned this, and did not go as we planned. We knew some of the others supported him, we forgot to calculate that in. Either way, prepare your armies and recruit some of the other princes, have them ready in 3 days. In 3 days, we march."


	2. Turn to Oblivion

"Come on milk drinker, what'ya gonna do about it?" The drunken nord pushed the tall, heavy built, Breton, failing to move him. When he realized this he smashed a bottle over the counter and charged him. The full daedric armored Dragonborn stood still as he came closer, he grabbed the hand with the bottle and squeezed forcing him to cry out in pain and release the broken bottle. He let go before moving his other hand to the other side of his face and smashing it against the counter. He grinned underneath his helmet. He turned and walked out of the winking skeever and headed towards his house. He opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. Jordis approached him from the side. "Welcome home my Thane, how are you doing today, I haven't seen you in a week." "I'm fine, met someone interesting at the skeever today." "Oh? And who might that be?" They sat down in the living area and continued. "A drunk nord who claimed I was a shitty Dragonborn, and a milk drinker." He said grinning while taking his helmet off. He ran his fingers through his brown, medium length hair, and smiled. The smile showed off the many scars on his face. Jordis frowned, "What did you do to him?" "Slammed his face into the counter." He continued to undress all of his armor. Jordis trying to keep her blushing to herself spoke. "You got a message today. Some elf named Karliah." He slimed and snatched the envelope Jordis held out in her hand. "What's it say?" He said opening it. "Don't know, figured it wasn't my business." He read carefully.

Dear Nibbund,

Meet me at the Twilight Sepulcher, Lady Nocturnal wishes to speak with you, and you alone. Hurry.

Karliah

He sighed, more work, yay. He changed quickly into his Nightingale armor and grabbed to corresponding blade, bow, and a hundred or so ebony arrows. The trip was fairly uneventful, besides a group of couldharbor vampires, a troll, and a giant, it was boring as hell. He reached the gates at dusk and briskly walked inside. Karliah met him just in front of the portal to the main chamber. "Hello Nibbund, how are you faring?" "Fairly well, what is it she wants to speak to me about?" "Not sure, she said to guard the chamber and if you don't come out after a day, I'm free to go." Nibbund leaned back in surprise. 'What the hell is going to happen to me during a day?' he thought to himself. They nodded at each other before he proceeded to the main chamber. He noticed the portal Nocturnal came out of the first time was already open. He heard Nocturnal whisper to him. "Enter the portal Nightingale." He hesitantly complied and stepped in. A bright flash made him dizzy, he glanced up as the light faded. He was eye to eye with Nocturnal's, …assets. He looked up sharply to see the dark mistress herself looking down at him, smiling. He backed up a step and bowed before her. "My child of darkness, welcome, to Oblivion." He looked back up at her, face contorted with shock. The only place in Oblivion he had ever been was Hermaeus Mora's plain of Apocrypha. He stood slowly and looked around slowly. A room made of a purple mineral; it glowed softly making the room even more beautiful. He looked at the center of the room to see a large purple crystal, pillar. He noticed dozens of words in the daedric text written on it. "What's this?" "Ah, this is how I watch my Nightingales, and the Sepulcher. There are four sides to the pillar, I poke the name written along one of the sides and I get to envision what I selected. Weather it is through the eyes of my Nightingales, or the surveillance in the Sepulcher." His fingers ran over his own name and he smiled. He slowly took the hood of the armor off. "Come mortal, we have much to discuss." "You know my name don't you?" "Yes, why?" "Good, use it. I don't like; 'mortal', 'child', or any other of that stuff." She seemed taken aback by this at first, a mortal had never used that blunt tone of command at her before, but she still found herself complying. "I am sorry I have upset you Nibbund. My apologies."  
"It's fine." They walked a short time till the met at a large room with six of the seventeen-daedric princes in it. "Hello Dragonborn." He smiled at Azura. "Hello milady. So, why am I here?" They all glanced nervously at each other before Sanguine spoke. "Nibbund, have you ever heard of the Oblivion Crisis?" "Yeah, I know, Mehrunes busted open some gates and tried taking over Nirn, why?" He sighed before speaking again. "We have reason to believe that, Mehrunes is going to try again, this time with a lot of help. He already has Molag Bol, Malacath, and Jyggalag. But we fear that soon, Hircine and Peryite will join them. And if Peryite joins, all of the daedra will fight." "You said think, you're going off speculation?" "Like I said, we are not entirely sure, but we need to know, that's why you are here." He nodded and spoke. "What in Oblivion do you think I could do?" Nocturnal spoke. "Well, Mehrunes spoke of enlisting you as sort of a general. You would be a devastating blow to Nirn considering your power and training. You are becoming a focal point in this dispute." "Don't tell me this might become an all out war, because I was considering retiring." The daedric princes reared back, faces contorted with somewhat surprise and confusion. Sheogorath was the first to speak. "Retire? Nibbund, we have watched you grow from your escape from Helgen to your conquering of Skyrim. Why do you want to retire? You seem to enjoy your combat moments." "Well yes, I enjoy it, it vents my anger, and I can use it to help people. But after 3 years of non-stop, pure combat, I want to relax, unwind. I was considering grabbing a boat and heading back to my home land." "And that is?" Sheogorath spoke uneasily. "Black Marsh, I grew up there, never really had a family, just kinda took care of myself. But the village I grew up in was my home. I want to return and maybe bring a few friends and just relax." Sheogorath sighed, he knew he was going to have to convince the Dragonborn to help prevent a second oblivion crisis. This was going to be a long night. "Nibbund, listen. If you leave now, we risk having a second oblivion crisis on our hands, something we would be damn near helpless to stop. We need you, we ask of you, help us…please." Nibbund sighed. This is far from what he wanted to do, but it seemed he had little choice in the matter. "Fine, what will you have me do first?" The princes sighed and Sanguine spoke. "We need you to figure out what Mehrunes plans, and to do so, we need you to convince him you are on his side." "How will I do that?" "First, you must look the part, I will have your daedric armor teleported to Nocturnal's chamber, there you dress, then approach, get the info and return. If he does not let you, call upon us and we will by you time to return here." He smiled at him and nodded, the unspoken 'good luck' came from his face and Nibbund, along with Nocturnal, returned to her chambers to prepare for the infiltration. Nocturnal led him to her chambers and opened the door to reveal his armor upon a mannequin. He approached it and smiled as he ran his fingers along his name in the Daedric font. He glanced at Nocturnal, who seemed like she was trying to busy herself with a book while sitting on her bed. In reality she kept glancing at him, waiting for him to strip his armor and gather his other armor. She blushed lightly. He stripped his Nightingale armor rather quickly and put on his main armor. Nocturnal stood and approached him, pulling several of the straps down for him. "You know, I have put this armor on a dozen times, I don't need any help." She only smiled. "I know, I am simply speeding up the process." After a few minuets, it was done, his helmet slowly slid down to eye level. He smiled brightly. Grabbing his weapons, he headed for the door. "Nibbund." He turned to see Nocturnal standing there, where they had been putting on his armor, un-moving. "Please be careful my Nightingale." He nodded and left the room.


End file.
